Scratching and Clawing
by Miabia100
Summary: "This is crazy, I don't think I'm ready for this." I looked out of one of the windows I hadn't closed up yet to see them, I turned away and looked for some more debris. 'What if he was killed' 'What if he left me here to die' 'What if he couldn't find any food' This is all that I could think about, I mean really what if he had taken everything and left me behind. (HK X READER)
1. Chapter 1

**Scratching and Clawing **

**CH 1**

**(Hong Kong x Reader)**

"IT'S BEHIND YOU!" I heard Leon yell as I jumped under a over turned car.

"I've got your back!" I shot a few bullets out towards the moving targets.

"THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH!" I put my gun into my back pocket and ran over to Leon.

"That was a pretty good run." I smiled to him and started to walk towards the large inner walls of the practice grounds.

"You did a pretty good too, but you were lagging a lot near the end. If it were real you would've died." I glared daggers at him as he smirked while turning to leave.

"WHATEVER LOSER!" I yelled back at him, he just laughed.

"(F/n) you should try and be more relaxed, Leon can be cold to new people." I looked to my friend Mai, who was Leon's older sister.

"Sure, whatever; I'll give him one more week." Leon and I had been assigned partners for our annual medicine run.

"Thanks (f/n)! You're the best! I bet that you two could end up being great friends if you try harder." She smiled at me while patting my head.

I sighed and we walked through the gates towards the girls living courters.

"So tell me, who did you get as your partner for the annual run?" I nonchalantly asked.

"Kiku." She got her calm, collected, brother…lucky.

"I can't help but be sorry about having to deal with Leon…he can be very um 'emotionally detached' but he seems to show more emotion with you." She gave me an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

"Hahaha yeah I guess so, I'll try my very best to get along with him!" I could feel the fire in my eyes from my sheer determination.

"What are you gits talking about?" We turned our heads to see the 'queen of England.'

"You're majesty." We both did a horrible British accent and a small curtsey.

"Hey! Don't make me curse you!" She pointed a finger at us and we started to laugh at her.

"Just tell me what's up! Am I your friend or not!" She pouted as we settled down.

"Yeah we're friends! There aren't enough of us anyway so we can't loss anyone." She nodded and adjusted her glasses.

"If you must know we were talking about next weeks mission." Mai spoke up.

"Oh…..well um." Alice was dumbfounded. "Who are you're partners?

"I got Kiku!" I glared at the happy Taiwanese.

"I got Leon…" I sighed.

"You should be happy! I got the burger eater!" I smiled; at least I didn't have Alfred. I mean he was nice and all but his obsession with American food scared me.

"Besides Leon's not that bad." If you didn't count the lack of emotion or kindness towards specifically Yong Soo and I….

"Whatever…..on to more interesting topics like what's for dinner?" They looked at me funny.

"What?! I'm hungry, training can tire someone out." They shook their heads walking into the dorms without me.

"Whatever!" I started to walk to the cafeteria when the emergency sirens went off.

I turned my attention to the outterwalls of the grounds.

"Idiot! What are you doing? Run!" I looked to my side to see Leon running at me.

"Here! Take this and follow me!" He grabbed my hand and handed me my training riffle without stopping.

"We're going to have to start the mission earlier." I nodded obediently as we ran over to one of the hidden exits leading us to the dead lands.

"ANYONE WITH A WEAPON OVER THE AGE OF FITHTEEN AND UNDER THE AGE OF THIRTY PLEASE MOVE OUT! EVERYONE ELSE FIND A PLACE TO HIDE!" The large sirens blared out our leaders words giving us instructions to follow.

"Stop staring off into space we have to go." Leon pushed me through the small doorway and I was out.

I was free.

I've never been out of the walls.

The sky was tinted a violent red and the ground we were standing on was a bleak gray.

"Leon shouldn't we wait for everyone else?" I was debating on weather to run back inside or go on and see what my partner wanted to do.

"No, it's every man for himself. The sad truth is that everyone in there without a weapon is going to be killed." I sighed and followed him.

I knew that my friends would be safe because of their expertise in weaponry, but what of the families?

"Lets go (f/n) I don't want to be killed." I nodded mutely as he dragged me off towards what looked like an abounded building.

"Lets stay here for the night, try blocking out the doors and windows while I search for something to eat." I grabbed a few pieces of furniture/debris and moved them against the doors and windows.

"This is crazy, I don't think I'm ready for this." I looked out of one of the windows I hadn't closed up yet to see _**them**__, _I turned away and looked for some more debris.

After a few more minutes I had closed up just about any entrances that someone could take and waited for Leon to return.

'What if he was killed?'

'What if he left me here to die?'

'What if he couldn't find any food?'

This is all that I could think about, I mean really what if he had taken all the food and left me behind.

No. That's not Leon; even if he could be cold sometimes he wasn't _that_ cold.

I had been thinking for longer then I thought and had passed out from the day's activities.

(F/N) you're not dead are you?" I didn't want to get up yet.

"I guess you are." I could feel myself being lifted up without my consent.

My eyes widened.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?" I shook out of my captor's hands and ran over to the wall.

"Leon! What are you doing!?" I glared at the Asian man.

"I asked if you were dead and you didn't answer so I was going to throw you outside with your kind." He smirked at my horrified face before going to his side.

"What's that?" I glanced to his arms to see a lot of cans.

"Food, what does it look like?" He threw me a can of beans.

"Thanks I guess?" He nodded and started eating his portion.

"So um Leon…what do you suggest we do until dawn?" I was curious he seemed to know what he was doing, almost like this was planned.

"We will stay here and then move towards the ocean where there are most likely less of them." Ok that makes since.

"Do you want to regroup with everyone else before we go? I'm sure that most of them can't be that far from us right now." He shook his head.

"The more of us means that we need bigger space and resources." He was right again.

If we had more people that would make it harder to move along as well as finding places to hide out in.

"But there could be a plus to having more people." I was trying to reason with him. More people could make things easier in some aspects.

"I don't see any pluses to having more then two people." I couldn't read his face as he thought harder on the subject.

"But, having more labor could help us in the long run. It's settled we will try and recruit more people tomorrow when the hoards die down." I smiled before hugging him.

"What are you doing?" He looked flushed, whatching such an emotion come from him didn't seem natural.

"I'm thanking you!" I got off of him and turned back to my beans.

"Whatever." He turned his face slightly before eating again.

**End of chapter**

**I decided to write a Hong Kong series.**

**He looked like an interesting character to write about and it didn't look like he was very popular so I decided to write a series about him.**

**Whoever can guess what they are running from first gets anything they want. **

**Anything. **

**(Within my power! lol)**

**Chapter two should be up soon, so stay tuned! (Hey that rhymed! hahaha)**

**Hasta La Pasta**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree**~


	2. Chapter 2: Findings

**Scratching and Clawing CH 2**

**(Hong Kong x Reader)**

**Reader pov-**

Where am I?

It smelt like dead animal.

Oh now I remember, I was hiding out in a shelter with Leon Wang.

I looked around my surroundings and saw something horrific.

There were animal corpses scattered everywhere around me; everything from cats to mice.

I began to franticly search for Leon since he was nowhere to be found.

Not beside me like last night and not over by the windows patrolling like he always did not even near the back door that lead to some underground bunker that some of the last survivors had abounded some time ago.

"Leon?" I quietly began searching for said boy.

"Hello?" I peeled back some of the wood that I had hammered over sometime yesterday night.

"Hello! Leon!?" I was starting to freak out again, ever since we ran from the shelter a little over a week ago I was deathly afraid of being alone.

The smallest noise was heard from my side, if it weren't for me being so paranoid I wouldn't have heard it.

"Leon? Is that you!?" I was calling out at this point not afraid of being heard.

"I thought I told you to stay quiet when I was gone." Leon appeared from under a hidden opening we had found when needing to leave our safe shelter.

"I'm sorry…it's just that it was beginning to get late and you still weren't back from last nights savage." He just sighed and dropped his bag full of food and other savages we would need.

"I found some medicine and some more cans." Without looking to me he pulled out some plastic spoons and a can opener.

"Eat. You're going to need it." I nodded and greedily grabbed the food and pigged out.

"When your done, pack up everything and get out through the hidden passage. Don't come out." I was confused but I nodded, Leon was better at tactics then I was. I was more of a hands-on kinda person.

A little while later I had finished my can and placed all of my 'belongings' if you could call them that into my backpack and went to the debris covered hole.

"Alright, get under as much debris as you can." I nodded again and burrowed under more debris.

Leon opened an old gasoline can and spilled its contents over the surrounding areas until much of the room was cover in the foul liquid.

He scurried into the hole with me and pushed me further down.

"Hey!-" I was cut off by the sound of a match being lit and then the intense feeling of heat hitting my face.

"Back up." He jumped down into the underground bunker.

"We will need to do this at ever place we stop at to keep our tracks covered; if not then other raiders or 'monsters' will catch up with us and attack. "

I loved the way that he called them monsters and not the doctor advised term, 'Homo Coprophagus Somnambulus.' But whatever, any other term would make this sound like a game.

"Are you listening?" I blushed realizing that I had been smirking at nothing like an airhead.

"Yes." He sighed and whispered something that sounded like "idiot" under his breath but I decided to ignore it.

"Are you ready?" He nodded and followed me into a small hallway-ish thing that grew narrower the further in we went.

"Be sure to stop at the red 'X' that I placed at one of the last openings. The others lead us into either HCS territory or dead zones." I sighed but nodded.

When did he do all of this? Does this weirdo sleep at all?

It seemed like forever when we stopped at a red 'X' marked door.

"That one. Open it quietly, there could be monsters in there."

"Ok." I opened it stiffly and entered swiftly.

There didn't seem to be anything odd about this area but we keep our eyes and ears sharp for any unusual sounds or shadows.

"It seems safe enough. Lets settle somewhere in one of the corners." I gave him a look and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll set up camp, you go and search for anything." I smiled and dropped my bags into his hands.

I had traveled off to some hidden room behind some furniture.

"It looks like a god amount of people had stayed here." I spoke allowed admiring their abandoned territory it didn't look to old. It was filled with old soda bottles and empty food cans.

We could use these. There was left over Cokes and Twinkies. Yum.

Note the sarcasm.

"Whatever, hopefully the 'cold one' in the other room will praise me for my findings." I smiled and walked triumphantly to where Leon had set up camp.

"I'm back and I have good news." I was rocking on the balls of my feet smiling wide to the silent man, who was looking out of the window.

"Did you find survivors?" I shook my head.

"Did you find more ammo? I'm low." I shook my head again.

"Did you find a cure to this?" I shook my head once more.

He sighed, "then what exactly did you find that was so important that you had me stop my patrolling." I frowned but perked back up.

"Look! I found Twinkies and Coke!" He gave me a poker face before he deadpanned.

"Really?" He gave me one of the creepiest smiles that I had ever seen.

"Good girl." He patted my head making me bounce slightly before squeezing the living crap out of my head.

"GAH!"

"How. Many. Times. Have. I. Told. You. DON'T DISTRACT ME WHEN I'M PATROLING!" He let go off my head before snatching a Coke and glaring angrily to the streets outside the window.

"I'll take that as a thank you." My head was in slight pain but I smiled.

"Meh." I giggled before walking back to my sleeping bag that was set up neatly beside Leons'.

I was about to sit down and pop a Coke open when I heard what sounded like…voices?

What the hell?

I was about to run over to Leon when he swiftly twisted around to me giving me a look and throwing me my riffle.

"Stay here I'm going to check out the sound." I nodded obediently while Leon ran over to the closed doorway where the sounds where coming from.

"-and then I took him out like BOOM POW BANG BANG!" The first voice reminded me of someone.

"Oh really? Please, I doubt you did any of that." That voice, like the other, sounded like someone I know.

The door cracked open and in came two men both covered head to toe in blood and guts.

"Aniki, why are you so mean!?" Aniki?

"Shut it Yong Soo, I think someone else got in." I remember now!

"Yao, Yong Soo. You're still alive?" Leon crept up from behind the door.

"LEON!" Yong Soo ran over to his brother giving him a bear hug.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I MISSED YOU!"

"Idiot! Silence yourself, do you want to die?" Yao angrily yelled at the man.

"Mianhae" Yong let go of his stand off man.

"Thank you." Yao took this opportunity to hug his younger brother in a death hold.

"We were so worried about you. Everyone else decided to stay together but when we couldn't find you and (f/n) anywhere we had thought that you two had been killed." Yao began to mumble off into Chinese.

"Where is (f/n) anyway?" Yong already out of his state of utter despair had started asking about me.

"Hi…" I awkwardly came from my hidden corner and walked to the Asian trio.

"(F/N)! YOU'RE NOT DEAD DA-ZE~!" The Korean ran over to me with his hands out.

I've got a bad feel-

"REALLY!" Yao came running over whacking Yong across the head.

"Get ahold of yourself!" I walked over to Leon while the Chinese man began his scolding.

"Well um.." Leon coughed and gained their attention again.

"Where is everyone else?" I was curious.

"They went out to get more food a few towns over, Yao and I were asked to stay and keep guard!" Yong said before turning back over to Yao.

"So…by chance….is Mai alright." I was really hopping my best friend was ok.

"Mai is with the others." I smiled grateful.

"Thank kami…" I breathed out before sitting down on my sleeping bag.

"So tell me, how did you guys escape before anyone could see you?" Yao sounded intrigued.

"We were able to leave when the first sirens had gone off, from there we had jumped from building to building until we had found one a few streets over. It had an underground bunker that lead to this one." I had finished with a sigh.

"There was a fire a few streets over, did you cause it?" Leon spoke up this time.

"Yes. It was to rid our tracks." Yao nodded.

"Why did you ask (F/n) and not anyone else?" Yong was smirking.

"Because she was my partner and we knew each others tactics in the field." Leon said without batting an eyelash.

"Sure..! I bet it was because you like her! Right aniki?" He started to fling his large sleeves back and forth.

Leon's emotionless face stiffened and a dark blush covered his face again. It was fun to look at.

"What! Leon in love? that's crazy! I bet its true though! Lee Lee's growing up! So cute!" Yao gushed before pulling at Leons' cheeks.

"Get off geezer!" Leon pried his older siblings hands off of his face before scurrying to his sleeping bag and turning over.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me." He pulled the pillow over his head.

"I was only playing…" Yao stifled a laugh before biting into a Twinkie.

"I wasn't! Hear me Leon!" Yong laughed like a schoolgirl before sipping his coke.

Leon showed us that he was still listening by grunting loudly.

Sighing I turned to the window watching the moon rise higher.

Meh, I guess I'll patrol tonight.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope people are enjoying this story so far…because I enjoy writing it. **

**Does anyone know what a '****Homo Coprophagus Somnambulus****' ****is?****If you do you'll know what the epidemic is! **

**Winners get cookies!**

**~Bitch please I'm a tree~**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Scratching and Clawing CH 3**

**(Hong Kong x Reader)**

God dammit!

When I had woken up for the day everyone had eaten just about all of the food.

"What in the hell possessed you to eat all of the fucking food? All I had was a coke!" Lets just say that I'm a cranky morning person as well as a bitch when I don't eat.

"I'm sorry! We thought you wouldn't mind! Plus Leon said that you had eaten almost all of the canned food." I directed my anger to Yong.

"Why the FUCK would he tell you that!" I turned my heated glare to the one that was laughing at my side.

Whoever's laughing will die.

Of course it was Leon, no one else was stupid enough to laugh.

"Calm your tits. It was payback for bothering me last night during patrolling." He waved his hand nonchalantly before turning to the small window.

" Fine, if you wanna be a grudge holding bitch then be one, but I'm going out to find food. For ME." I stood up and walked over to my over packed sack and went down the safe exit.

"Here, let us join you since we aided in eating the leftovers." Yao grabbed Yong and handed him two guns.

"Thank y-" I was cut off by a grab to the arm and the brown eyes of Leon.

"Look, I know that your mad but let me come with you." He looked sincere enough but I was pissed.

"Get the hell off of me! I can handle this myself let alone with three others!" I quickly jumped down into the hatchet and ran off into the nearest opening.

"Good, no footsteps." I ventured into the opening in awe.

This was a jewelry store.

It was filled with broken glass and jewelry, stunning rings and necklace's.

"But none of this will feed me….." I glared at the noisy obstacles that lay ahead.

I quickly went around the glass and fallen timber from an over grown tree, and was shortly on one of it's larger branches.

"Well this area doesn't seem to be over populated." I glared down at the corpses that were shuffling across the lone road.

"Not to much trouble for someone of my abilities." I smirked and climbed up the tree.

As I reached the peak I took out my (Leons') machete and hacked down another larger tree watching as it feel on top of the corpses.

They cried out in surprise before being crushed.

"Now that thats' done lets venture into town, shall we?" I smiled at what I could rub in Leon's face later.

There was nothing.

No food.

No water.

No necessities.

Dammit! It was like someone else had already savaged through everything.

I took my juice box stash and wandered off towards a small pond that was near one of the stores I had ventured through and sat.

"UGH! I'm starving." I complained as I sipped angrily into my juice box.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing right now…" I couldn't help but worry about Mai and my other friends; Leon and his brothers.

"Whatever! Working alone is better sometimes!" I nodded determined before sighing and dropping my head to stare at my reflection in the pond.

I looked crazy.. my (h/c) and (s/c) looked dull and a mess.

"When was the last time I had ACTUALLY taken a shower or had taken care of myself?" Back before the outbreak…but that was a long time ago.

I stood up and brushed my jeans off before going back into the store.

I made sure to double check and triple check the small market before heading back to the hide out.

I felt like I was being followed but ignored it and continued on. It was getting late fast and the HCS would be more violent at night.

I sped up quickly before turning to see no one there.

I swore I felt something….

I couldn't help but feel paranoid thus making me wanna turn around every five seconds.

Come on (f/n) get a grip! No one is here.

I could see the jewelry store approach me as I quickly walked towards it.

"GRARarr" What the hell was that?

"GRARARR!" I slowly turned around to see a large group of corpses run towards me.

I didn't have time to react when one knocked me down.

"GAH!" I was trying to pry it off of me one another one had jumped onto it.

"HELP!" I knew that this was useless but I couldn't help it, you know?

I could feel my ribs being crushed from the sheer weight of the multiple corpses that did a dog pile on me.

I felt my arms begin to give out.

I couldn't do this for much longer.

"What did I tell you!?" I felt most of the pressure lessen as an angry voice yelled.

Leon.

"Grab her and I'll shoot." Leon sounded pissed…he RARELY showed emotions aside from being a troll..

I felt my body being lifted from the now unanimated bodies.

"(F/n) are you alright!" Yong?

"Is she bit? Check her first." Yao?

"No she's fine; that was a lucky one (f/n)! You almost died." Yong frowned, which he rarely did and piggybacked me into the store.

"Here I'll check your wounds and patch you up." I looked to my side to see Yao smiling.

"Thank you…thanks a lot guys I owe you.." They shook their heads.

"Don't thank us! Thank Leon; he's the one who decided to follow you shortly after you had left! He was worried, we all were." Yao explained.

"Seriously!" Why didn't the weirdo help me sooner!?

"Yeah! You should really thank him (f/n) that guy had some balls to disobey you when you're pissed. He would have let himself be known but you know…his pride and all." Yong scratched the back of his head before smiling awkwardly.

"Whatever. I still didn't get any food so now I'll die of hunger." I blew some hair out of my face and pouted.

"Wrong yet again! Leon had Yao and I gather some food." Wait…when the hell did they get food?

"When did you get food!?"

"Sometime this afternoon. I think it was a little after you had left." Yao spoke up.

I should have run into them at some point! I had gone into ever market and or places that sold food.

"We did see you but decided to let you be because you still looked upset.

"But how did you find food?" I was confused but grateful.

"While you had gone into stores that sold food we had gone to areas that might have held survivors and found cans and Raman!" Yao looked ecstatic.

"RAMAN!? YUMMY!" I outwardly squealed while doing the 'food dance' as my friend Feliciano put it.

"SO CUTE!" Yao joined me in the squeal fest (creepy). Yong just backed away slowly.

"Leon had also come but he decided to keep a better eye on you." So he's the one that gathered the food?

"Your welcome. Simpleton." I glanced to the tired looking man behind us.

"This is why I told you to-" He stopped immediately once I latched myself onto him

"Thank you, Leon." I could feel him stiffen as I let go.

"Again women?" He turned away, flushed. He did that a lot as of late. Huh.

"Once again I'm thanking you."

The squeals burned my fucking ears.

"Yes Yao I hugged him is that necessary?

"Yes! Of course it is! Leon showing such an emotion needs to be forever immortalized in a picture! That is why I always carry a camera" Yao pulled a camera from out of his sleeve (WTF) and began taking pictures.

"Come on Aniki lets go and make dinner." Yong chuckled a bit before grabbing his struggling brother into the makeshift kitchen.

"Good luck little brother and (future) sister!" I joined Leon in the flushing before running towards Yong.

He started to back away.

"OI! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BACK AWAY FROM!" I shouted and ran towards him.

"Let me help you." Leon said before catching up with us.

Yao shook his head.

"Teenagers."

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Leon and Lili

**Scratching and Clawing CH 4**

**(HK x Reader)**

**Reader-pov**

We'd just finished dinner consisting of Raman and canned vegetables (Yao styled). I swear to God, he could make dirt taste like ice cream if he wanted to.

"Are you sure you wanna take the night shift I could take it again." I was arguing with Leon. Again.

"No, I want you to get some rest. Your smart-self decided to almost die." He smirked before pushing me into the cushioning of my sleeping bag.

He moved over to the window, put in his infamous headphones and pointed his gun to the nightwalkers.

I didn't realize how tired I was until he pushed me.

"Good…. N-night…L-" I was out before I could even finish.

"Goodnight (f/n)."

**Leon pov-**

I stared outside with glazed over eyes.

I couldn't stop thinking about earlier.

Damn that stupid girl and her smartass attitude!

I glanced over to (f/n) as her chest rose and fell slowly telling me that she was absolutely asleep. Good.

I turned to the other two who were sprawled out randomly over the floor snoring loudly. Also good.

I sighed slightly before dropping my gun and silently crawling over to (f/n).

I was just above her, watching her every move, as her face muscles contorted in her sleep; nightmares?

I couldn't help myself at this point.

I slid my long arms around her waist and hugged her softly.

She stopped making those harsh faces and smiled slightly before whispering something that made my heart stop.

"Leon…"

I smiled and kissed her forehead before rising yet again to sit by my post.

"Don't worry (F/n) I'll protect you." I whispered quietly.

**-TIME SKIP OF BRAINS-**

**Reader pov-**

"(F/N) wake up!" Ugh who's that?

"Wake up or we'll eat all of the food!" My eyes were wide as I sat up instantly.

"I lied!" Yong was laughing his ass off.

"Really! I was having a great dream!" He stopped laughing and put his ear up to my mouth.

"Tell me!" I pushed him away.

"HA! No…" I got up and walked over to Yao.

"What are you making for breakfast?" He turned around.

"I think I'm just going to heat up the leftover noodles and add in some spices I had found last night." I nodded when Yong popped up again.

"I bet it was about Leon!" He smirked knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"NO!" I pushed him onto the floor before going back to my sleeping bag and hiding.

"YES! I WAS RIGHT! I WAS RIGHT!" I could see his shadow jumping up and down.

"Whatever! Where's Leon anyways?" My muffled voice came from the sleeping bag.

"Oh, he went out; said something about my necessities." I brought my head from under the sheets.

"What?" What type of 'necessities?'

"He means tampons and condoms! That sly dog, DA-ZE!" Yong giggled while throwing his hands up.

"REALLY!? Do you need to make everything Inappropriate!? " Yao yelled while hitting Yong on the head with his signature wok.

"I'M SORRY ANIKI! DON'T BE MAD AT ME!" Yong cried.

I need some fresh air, Ugh.

I walked over the small window and opened it, crawling onto the side wall fire escape I scaled the side of the building leaving the two idiots.

"Ah, the roof is the best place to relax at!" I sighed in bliss while stretching my tired limbs and closing my eyes.

"I wonder when Leon will be back…." I opened one and looked down.

Corpse. Corpse. Group of corpses. And a person.

Wait…a person!?

I bent down to get a closer look.

It was a girl….she looked no older then twelve.

"Who's that? I should help her!" I quickly jumped to the building right next to ours and swiftly scaled down it.

I hid behind some old trash bins and waited for a good time to attack.

The corpses were a good few feet ahead of my hiding place.

I took out my throwing knifes from my combat boots and flung them at their heads killing them on impact.

"RUN!" I yelled to the small blonde.

She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Danke for helping me! Bruder would be proud!" I smiled to the little girl as I led her towards our building.

"You're welcome. Now tell me why were you out here alone?" I couldn't help but be curious. She was so young…..

"My big bruder's been missing for a week now and I decided to come looking." She looked down.

I decided to leave the subject alone; I doubted that he was still alive.

"Here we are, my humble abode; please be careful the glass from that window is broken.

I helped her squeeze in through the small window and presented her to Yao and Yong.

"These are my friends." She bowed to both of them.

"Hallo, my name is Lili Zwingli, it's very nice to meet you all." Aw so cute!

"Such a lady! It's nice to meet you, I'm Yao Wang and this is my little brother Im Yong Soo but we just call him Yong." They bowed in return.

"I'm (f/n) (l/n)! Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"Same goes to you!" She came over and hugged me. She's so sweet!~

I spent the rest of the day showing her around the small unit in which we all lived in.

"And this is the living courters. Here, tonight I'm on look out so you can use my sleeping bag." I threw the sack to her and she caught it with an 'mph' noise.

"Danke….for everything." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and helped her settle into her bag.

"Sleep tight, Lili." She nodded into sleep.

I turned over to the others to see them frowning.

"What is it?" Yao sighed.

"Leon has been gone all day an we don't know what to do." His frown deepened.

"I'll go look for him." My volunteer was immediately shot down.

"No it's to late to go searching to night. Lets all go looking tomorrow." I sighed.

"No! I'll search now! Leon could be in trouble!" I yelled softly.

"Quiet down (f/n), you should give Leon more credit. He was able to take on a bunch of corpses at once, as well as save you. Even if he is in trouble he wouldn't want others getting hurt, especially you." Yong sounded extremely serious.

"….." I was about to respond when there were loud gun shots being fired from outside.

"What idiot is shooting fucking bullets during this day in age?!" We ran over to the small window.

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: WTF

**Scratching and Clawing chapter 5**

**(HK x Reader)**

**Reader pov-**

Seriously? What the fuck?

"It's Elizabeta and Gilbert!" Yong was dancing while flinging his arms out the window trying to gain their attention.

But the happiness was short lived when I saw them being chased by a horde of zombies.

"OVER HERE!" I yelled to the people outside.

"DANKE!" The old man said.

"Here, I'll open up the door you guys get ready to shoot." Yong and I nodded as Yao ran to the front of the room.

"1…2…..3!" A wall of ammo was shot out to the horde.

"Quickly! Quickly! In here!" I heard from behind me.

"Is that everything you could scavenge?"

"Ja."

"Igen."

Who were these people? They sounded interesting.

"(F/n) I think that's all of them, help me close the windows." I nodded to Yong and shut some of the windows.

I turned to Lili, who was STILL sleeping. She's so weird…

"Hallo frau, who are you?" I looked to the old man; he had piercing red eyes and light gray hair.

"Hello old man, I'm (f/n) nice to met cha!" The lady beside him broke out laughing as the old man started shouting in German.

"I'm not old! I'm in my early twenties little girl!" Oh..

"Sorry…you looked old…what are you an albino or something?"

"JA! Of course!"

"Don't mind him! Gil can be a hassle at times. Szia, I'm Elizabeta but everyone calls me Liz!" She was a brunette beauty with long hair and forest green eyes. I shook her hand as Gil turned the other cheek and 'hmphed!'

"Now that everyone is acquainted lets talk about the scavenge and the others." Yao said while grabbing some of the items.

"YAY! You guys got more ammo!" I hugged the small black bag filled to the rim with ammunition.

"Ja, but those are mine!" I glared.

"No there not is your name on it?!" He smirked.

"Ja! See right here, it says 'AWESOME.' I pushed his face away and grabbed where he said it said that.

"Last time I checked your name wasn't awesome."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" He yelled into my ear.

"Oh no….look what you did." I gulped as everyone moved away from the shaking man.

"What do you me-" I was cut off.

"DO YOU DARE CALL ME NOT AWESOME WEAKLING? I AM THE AWESOME ONE KNOWN AS GILBERT BIELSHMIDT! I AM PRUSSIAN UND SPEAK GERMAN! I HAVE AN AWESOME CHICK NAMED GILBIRD UND AN LESS AWESOME LITTLE BRUDER NAMED LUDWIG! I AM AWESOME UND YOU ARE NOT SO CHOKE ON MY FIVE METERS!" He was breathing hard after yelling and shouting.

"Tch! Your not that awesome you weirdo." I walked over to the other bags as his mouth dropped.

"Nice one (f/n)!" Liz gave me a high five.

"Alright, fun time is over. Lets get serious." Yao clapped his hands.

"Have you seen Leon? And how are the others." They both frowned.

"No, the others split off when a group of raiders came down and dropped some grenades on us. Not all of us…..made it through…We did run into Leon, but that was a few hours ago. He told us to tell you that he was fine and that he would be helping those in need." Liz sad sadly.

"How many losses?" Yong looked upset.

"About thirty five people, but we didn't have time to head count when the second raid started."

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked.

"Lets stay here until the others come." I nodded.

"We should also try and do walk around to see if anyone else is in trouble." Gil pitched in.

"Good, everyone say I if you agree." Everyone rose.

"I"

"én"

"Wǒ"

"Ich"

"Naneun"

**Leon pov-**

"EVERYONE! PLEASE TRY AND STAY CALM!~" I glared at the speakers.

"HELP IS ON THE WAY!~" Ugh, why are we even here, we all know that no one is coming to save us.

"This is mediocre." I walked over to some of those who were infected.

"Are you alright?" A blond man glared at me.

"Do I look alright to you?" He spat.

I didn't respond.

"No I didn't think so." He turned his head to the other side.

"Ok then, if you don't want my help then goodbye." I was starting to walk away when he grabbed my pant.

"Look, I'm sorry its just….my little sister…..she's still waiting for me." He closed his eyes.

"If I don't make it, could you please find her and tell her that I love her?" I sighed, but nodded.

"One more thing." I nodded once more.

"Could…could you please shot me? I don't want to wait to see what they have in store for those infected." I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Fine, if that's really what you want." He smiled.

"Danke und wiederleuge." He closed his eyes as I shot him in the head.

"Bié kèqì."

I walked away from the corpse and went over to more 'sick' people to help anyone.

"Ciao!" I turned around to be met with a bubbly Italian man.

"Hello. Who might you be?" I wasn't really interested but I felt compiled in talking to him.

"My name is Flavio! My fratello told me to come and speak with you." I glared at him, he was one of the 'helpers.' Tch more like demons.

"Ok? And who are you? What do you want?" He (smirked) smiled. His smile didn't look right.

"I came to ask you to leave; you are harming the test subjects. I MEAN THE SICK!" I was about to yell at him when another man almost similar to him came over and punched him in the stomach.

"Stupido bastardo. Ciao I am Luciano Vargas it is a pleasure. Now, please excuse my fratello's insolence but could you come with me?" He gave off an aura that told me to back away.

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though." I turned around and began walking back to my tent.

"I was trying to be nice. I was even going to kill you in a quick manner but you've pissed me off." I chuckled a little.

"That's a lie. You weren't going to kill me slowly. You're not that kind of man." I turned back and smirked.

"Tch, I'm not a very nice man, and people like me usually lie so thanks for looking through my disguise I was getting tired of being nice." He pulled out a knife and pointed it towards me.

"Follow me if you know what's good for you, little Asian man." Without responding I grabbed my hidden machete and stuck it in front of me.

"Like hell."

**End of Chapter **

**Something is fishy about this apocalypse….and who are these men?! And what do they want!? What's going to happen to little Leon!?**

**Anyone who can guess what the cause of this gets a shout out!**

**Choices:**

**SCIENCE!**

**NATURAL CAUSES!**

**OUTBREAK OF A VIRUS!**

**OTHER OR UNKOWN!**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing You

**Scratching and Clawing chapter 6**

**(HK x Reader)**

**Reader pov-**

Geez…FUCK YOU GILBERT!

"Why exactly did HE get to chose how we did this?" I glared at the 'old' man keeping watch from atop a large building.

"I don't know? I think he rigged the voting bin." My new friend Eliza sighed while walking besides me.

"Probably, that idiot purposely did this to me….but why did he make you join me in patrol?" She laughed.

"He's mad about how the higher ups placed him behind me making me the leader of our group." I nodded.

"So were you a captain or a lieutenant?" This was interesting was she in the army before things started to go downhill?

"I was a caption of our corpse killing group; we were known as the CKG unit." I was shocked.

"Seriously! You were in the army?" She smiled.

"Igen." Wow, I'll have to give her and shit for brains some credit.

"That's enough about me, tell me about yourself." I sighed.

"I knew you were going to ask. To start off I'd like to say that my parents are dead, so that you don't ask later on. I'm an only child and I was getting ready to finish my training for my first medicine run when our safe haven was destroyed." She nodded thoughtfully while tapping the edge of her bow.

"Makes since, you seem like the type of girl who grew up without a mother." I laughed.

"Am I really that manly?" She joined into my laughter.

"Hey you seem more manly then me and people call me 'the man.'" I sighed happily.

"We're going to be great friends…" She nodded vigoursly.

"HEY! GET BACK TO PATROLLING! I DON'T WANNA HAVE TO SAVE YOUR ASSES!" I glared up to Gilbert.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO YOUR JOB!" I heard him shriek before the sound of things crashing flowed to my ears like music.

"That's how you do it!" I high fived with Eliza.

**Leon pov-**

"Give up, you're out numbered." I ignored the laughing men and women in front of me.

"If I've-" I stabbed one in the back.

"Learned anything." I cut off an arm.

"From Yao," I slit a mans throat.

"It's that I should never give up." I carved out an eye.

"No matter the situation." I launched my machete into a women's head.

"Now as I said before, I am leaving." I threw a glare into a random direction.

"I've already told you, you're out numbered!" I looked up to Luciano, I'd stabbed him in the eye causing him to call for back up; he had been throwing knifes at me from a rooftop.

"Why are you still fighting me, I've already beaten you." I was confused; he was either very brave or extremely stupid.

"One small wound won't stop me; that's a laugh." He chuckled before jumping down.

"What are you?" He'd just jumped down three stories. Although this was unnerving I wasn't frightened.

"I'm your worst nightmare, prepare to die." He grinned madly before thrusting his throwing knifes at me.

"You're demented." I blocked his attack head on.

He smirked, "I haven't had a good sparring partner in years.

"Me neither." We continued to go head on at top speed.

"Is this all you've got!? Hahaha! You're weak little man." I watched his swift movements looking for an opening.

"You're sloppy." I kicked his legs stabbing him in the stomach.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I smirked.

"And you have a bad temper; during a fight that's a way to get killed quickly." I looked down at his weak form, still trying to get back up.

"Goodbye, Luciano Vargas." I lifted my machete up high ready to pierce his heart when the unexpected happened.

"LET THEM OUT!" I looked behind me to see a large gate being opened and a horde of 'sick' patients running out towards us.

"If I go down you come with me." I turned back quickly to glare at the fallen man.

"I'm not dying today I have someone waiting for me." I left the man, running for safety.

"Fine, I'll be back I always come back." That was the last thing I heard when the horde jumped on him.

Good that should keep them busy for a while; my best chance of survival is to go to lower ground.

I ran into the nearest building and went into its basement.

"I'll camp out here for a few days until the commotion calms down." I whispered to myself quietly.

I placed my small bag of valuables on the wall and sat down on the floor, I could see the corpses fast pace feet shuffle by every once in a while.

I sighed quietly.

I was thinking about (f/n) again. Ever since our experiences together began I couldn't help but worry about said girl.

(F/n) please be ok…

**Reader pov**

"Goddamn it! Gilbert at least try and look like your doing something other then sleeping!" Eliza threw some shoes at the albino's head earning snickers from my side.

"You two should try and find more things! All you've found was rice and starch. HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO EAT THAT!" Yao spoke up.

"Rice is all we need to survive women, aru!" I sighed.

"And what's your excuse Yong?" He smiled.

"Starch is a good source of protein!"

"No idiot! That's meats! Starch is fat, you put that is desserts! How do you not know this!? Didn't you take the class' they offered at camp!?" I yelled.

"Then I'll bake Kiamichi cookies!" There was no hope for him…

"Fine, whatever I'm going to look for food with Eliza, at least try and survive." I grabbed my gun and Eliza's arrows.

"Bye, GIL WAKE YO FAT ASS UP!" He shuffled loudly while grunting.

I'M UP I'M UP! DON'T HIT ME!" He opened his eyes.

"That's what I thought, I'm caption until Leon gets back!" I nodded to Eliza's proposal.

"Now, Gil I need you to patrol the receding areas, Yong and Yao figure out how to make food with 10 pounds of rice and starch," she shook her head.

"(F/n) and I will go and collect some meats to last us through the rest of fall and on to winter. Hopefully." They all nodded in agreement.

"Good, we will be back in a few hours if we're still gone DON'T come looking we might be in a horde. Make sure to keep the forte down." They saluted and we headed to the forest.

**End of chapter**

**Sorry for the late update I was working on the spirited away crossover!**

**Thanks for waiting!**


	7. Chapter 7: We'll We're Fucked

**Scratching and Clawing ch 7**

**(HK x Reader)**

**Thank you to everyone who was patient with me. I've been very busy as of late with writers block and school. Thank you.**

**LINK TO SONG: /cosimo-fogg/where**

**Yong Soo pov-**

"What the hell Gilbert? What are we suppose to do?!" Gilbert had been acting weird.

"I-its nothing, just try and keep up ok? I don't think Leon would be very happy if I let you two die." I looked over to aniki and gave him a face.

"Ok, but Gilbert try and talk to us. You've been acting weird for a few days now." He growled as he dogged another hit, we'd been trying to out run thieves since the day before yesterday.

"Just shut the fuck up and stay close, I don't wanna lose you too." Aniki stayed silent and I pointed my gun towards a man in a crumbling building.

"I'm sorry." I said before blowing his brains out, literally.

"Keep moving, I'll go and try and find the girls. You two can go find a hiding place until this dies down." I gave a curt nod to Gil and we moved out.

**Reader pov-**

Eliza and I had been hunting for a little over a week now.

We caught a few fish here and there but not enough to feed seven plus people so we decided to stay a little longer which turned into even longer.

"Eliza, don't you think we should head back now? I feel like something bad's about to happen." She stopped walking and looked over to me.

"But we haven't caught enough food yet. I don't want to have to fight over food." She sounded serious.

"I understand but…." She frowned.

"Listen….before we were all grouped together and the wall was first damaged, people, even friends, would rob others intending to leave them for dead." I nodded.

"This is why I'm obsessing over this, ok? I'm sure Gil and them will be able to hold the fort down for a few more days. And who knows, your boyfriend might even be back by then." She giggled at my reddening face.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I punched her shoulder earning an even louder laugh.

"Well, looks like we wont be going back tonight." She pointed to the sky, there were birds flying off.

"Dammit." I sighed as we started back up hill to our small camp.

"Do you think Lili was able to make a soup out of the leftover fish?" Eliza's face brightened.

"Yeah! I think she did!" We jogged up the rest of the of the hill.

"Hey Lili! What were you able to-" I paused to look at what she was carrying.

"What the fuck is that?" My mouth was hung open.

"(F/N)! Watch your language! She's too young-" Eliza had finally caught up with me.

"What the heck is that?" She pointed to Lili.

"Oh, I went and caught some more food, we were low." I shook my head in disbelief.

How in the world was a little girl her size able to not only kill but CARRY a bear 5x her size?

"But Lili….where did you learn to do that!" I nodded agreeing to Eliza's question.

"Big bruder taught me; he always said that learning how to kill anything despite the size would be helpful in my life time. Then he sighed like this." She sighed.

Her brother sighs like an old man.

**Leon pov-**

**THUMP THUMP THUMP **

The ground was shaking again.

That was the third time today…

What were those idiots up to now? I glared out at my window once again expecting the moans and groans of the undead.

Imbecilic, I hope they have a good idea as to what their doing.

I sighed and glanced out of one of the windows in the small store I was hiding out in.

"ATTENTION! TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN BITTEN PLEASE STAND IN THE FRONT!" I look around to the man who was speaking.

My eyes widened, it was that Luciano guy.

How did he survive?! I was sure that he was mulled to death by the zombies.

"Bueno. Bueno, Bueno. You three will do nicely." He stopped in front of three of the closest to die.

"Please go into…Lutz's group." He pointed over to a well built man with blonde hair and odd colored eyes.

"THE REST OF YOU CAGANAS CAN GO WITH THIS IDIOTA!" He grabbed his brother and pushed him into the crowd.

"I expect you all to behave, or else Kuro will be dealing with you. Have a shitastic day." Luciano proceeded to walk back over to a large metal structure behind the wired gates.

I slouched back down onto the floor and thought.

How am I supposed to escape this without fighting and what about those gates? It's almost like an army camp.

Ugh, I hate this feeling, the feeling of utter defeat. If Luciano is making what I think he's making then I'll need help, and lots of it.

But how?

I sighed once more before laying my head into my hands.

"I don't know how to get out of this one, (f/n). Please forgive me if I don't make it back. I know I promised but…."

For the first time in years.

I cried.

Forgive me.

End

Sorry for the depressing ending! But hey, during an apocalypse who knows how to get out of anything? Obviously not HK.

Stay tuned for next weeks chapter 8!


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Scratching and Clawing chapter 8**

**(Hong Kong x Reader)**

**SORRY FOR MY LATENSS! I'VE BEEN BUSY! ****And out of ideas…**

**Well…here you go my friends!~**

"_Leon…. remember when you told me that you hated me?" I sighed quietly waiting for my friend's response._

_He pressed his lips together in thought._

"_Yes, I remember. Why would you bring that up?" He stared into my eyes making me blush softly._

_Since when have I ever blushed around someone like him….I mean he wasn't bad looking it was just that I mean….he's LEON._

_No. Just no._

_Thinking that I'd fallen asleep on him he poked my cheek._

"_Hello? Idiot are you in there?" I growled before moving away._

"_Hey, girl? What's wrong, you were fine a minute ago." I turned over to him and looked him in the eyes, expecting to see his stale face but instead I saw something else._

_His eyes, those beautiful golden eyes of his held worry…..for me._

"_(f/n)?" He asked again. I sighed and walked back over._

"_What?" He looked slightly hurt before masking it up with his usual face._

"_Nothing. I'm hungry, make me some food." I was about to punch him so hard! _

_Raising my fist ready to make contact, he jumped sideways and walked into the 'kitchen' as if nothing happened._

"_Hurry up women, I'm hungry." I growled under my breath before grabbing a can of soup and opening it._

"_(F/n) I was able to find a working microwave, could you at least use th-" His silky brown hair was suddenly drenched in cheese and broccoli soup causing him to stop midsentence._

"_Her you go Leon! I tried my best!" I smirked before mushing up the layered broccoli into his hair as if conditioning it._

_Still not responding I took this opportunity to run as fast as I could, pushing any extra muck into Leon's face._

_All I could hear was the sound of a metal can hitting the ground and quick footsteps coming towards me._

_What th- I was stopped in mid thought when I saw a pissed looking Leon jump in front of me._

"_AHHHH!" I screamed before side dashing a corner._

"_(F/N)! Get your stubborn ass back here!" He yelled quietly._

"_NEVER! YOU'LL KILL ME!" I yelled before running up some hidden steps._

"_That's the whole point idiot, an eye for an eye." I could hear his foot steps gain on me._

"_But it was a can of soup!" He growled._

"_A can of soup for a can of soup then!" He yelled. _

"_Do you have any idea how hard it is to find fucking hair cleanser in this day in age!?" He laughed._

"_Looks like someone will be smelling like Sardine soup for a while." My face visibly turned green._

"_WTF! They really sold that!?" I could just feel the smirk on his face._

"_Yes, I think they specially made it just for this purpose." He had fake cheerfulness in his voice._

_The large stairway had come to an end at the roofs door; opening it quickly I yanked the metal handle back before panting hard taking in a much-needed breath._

_I had almost forgotten about Leon, _almost.

_Balancing out my weight in time I dodged Leon's sardine can filled with soup._

"_(F/N)! I got you now!" He lifted his leg up quickly before doing a full turn tripping me over._

"_No….no, no, no! LEON I'M SO-"I was cut off by the sound_ _of_ _a liquid hitting cloth._

_I looked over to the on_ce _standing Leon to see him on the ground with the sardines in his lap._

"_HAHAHAHA! YOU DROPPED THE CAN-" I stopped once again to see that he had thrown the soup from his lap to my face._

"…" I could suddenly taste stinky oil on my face.

"_Soup for soup (f/n)~!" I could_ _feel laughter boiling up from my throat.._

_It was just funny to think about what had just happened._

_Leon, and I were covered in soup._

_I got another idea._

"_Leon?" I asked, he looked up from his cleaning._

"_What?" He asked calmly._

"_Here." I wiped up much of the soup from my face and threw it at Leon, who in return threw his own soup._

_Let me just say how fun that day was! _

_Tis very fun! _VERY_!_

_Sometime between lunch and now we had stopped fighting and laid out on the roof looking at the stars._

"…_.and that one with the three stairs is Arians Belt." Leon spoke quietly; the zombies would be more active now._

"_Really?" I asked while gazing silently._

_I heard his head nod against the concrete,_

"_I think I'm ready to answer your question now." I looked over to him before speaking._

"_I thought of that memory because we've come a long way since then." His eyes were unreadable._

"_I see. I suppose that's true." It got quiet again._

"_Yeah…" I sighed in content before closing my eyes._

"_(F/n)? I have a question." I was a little surprised, Leon wasn't one to start conversations, only make them end awkwardly._

"_Ok, go on." I said without looking at him._

"_I would like to go out tomorrow. Alone." I sighed._

"_Why?" I turned my head to him in curiosity._

"_I have to…..I planed on visiting the city for more survivors. Yao and Yong said that they would be back in a week tops. Yet…. they're still gone. I have to find my friends and family." I felt sadness wash over me._

_"But Leon what if you're killed?" His answer bothered me._

"_Then so be it." He stated simply._

"…_.Promise me something." He nodded while gazing to the stars._

"_Promise that you'll make it back safe and sound, who else am I going to piss off." I asked while giving a hollow laugh trying to sound less concerned for him._

"_Yeah, I will. Promise." I smiled a little, just knowing that Leon was alive and well was enough for me._

I quickly rose up from my sleeping bag in a sweat.

_Just a memory…_

I sighed before turning to two friends.

_Fast asleep, lucky._

I had been having the same dream since Leon had left a little over two week ago. Neither him nor our friends have returned and I was getting worried.

_What happened?_

_Was Leon hurt?_

_Or worse. Was he dead?  
_

_NO! Stop it (f/n)! I'm sure he's just been sidetracked._

_I felt my heart ease up slightly; it was like a weight had been lifted from my chest._

_Did I really miss Leon?_

_What was up with me lately…I….I_

_I really am in love aren't I? I laughed at how naïve I was. If Leon were here he would have hit me aside the head for being so stupid.  
_

I sighed once more before putting my pillow atop my head.

_This was going to be a long night._

End of chapter

I apologize again for the lateness! UNEXCEPTIBALE! GAH! DON'T HURT ME!

:iconscaredplz:


End file.
